Sway For Me
by tennyogodde25
Summary: We have never been normal my siblings and I. As a kid, I thought we could do the things we did because we were mutants which; would have been easier to believe. It seems, in reality, we are the children of a long forgotten god. We thought we were the only otherworldly things around. Well, up until the creation something called Tru Blood and vampires coming out of the closet
1. A bit of history

My name is Kayla Haughey I'm 23. I have two siblings who are Roderick Haughey 29 and Shayla Haughey 26. We have never been normal but, I'll fill you in on how so later. As a kid, I thought we could do the things we did because we were mutants which, would have been easier to believe. According to my mom no such luck on my dream of being an X-Man, it seems, in reality, we are the children of a long forgotten god.

Kayla's P.O.V

I was just 13 the day we learned who or what we were. The joy we felt was unimaginable. I could tell just by the looks on their faces. Sure we may have never met the man who knocked up our mom at that time. People would tell us he was a good for nothing you know what. I remember my mom telling me that those who were unhappy with their lot in life tend to speak out the loudest about whats going on in someone else's.

Our father was Eochaid Ollathair but in ancient times he was known as Daghdha, The Father God or The Good God. You are probably wondering how they met well, she met him on a trip around the world on her stop in Ireland. She told us she heard a local lore on daoine sídhe and how if a person believed in them and was brave enough the could ask the daoine sídhe or, as the name means "people of the mounds" for a boon. So my mother the strong black woman that she was would go do just that. So under the full moon, my mom stood on top of what the locals called a sídhe which looked like a grassy hill. So there she was on top of this hill not knowing what to do next. She said she walked in a circle seven times looking up at the moon that hung overhead. She sighs as she sat down in the middle of the mound when she placed her hand on the ground she cut it on something sharp. It was the mixed look of love and love lost she held on her face that made me believe that what she told us next was the absolute truth. She said that as she looks down at the blood welling up from the cut on her hand. And it was like her heart and soul just knew what had to be done. So raising her bloody hand up to the pale full moon she said."I raise my hand to the moon so she may bear witness to my offerings of life, my blood I cast it seven times upon the soil of sídhe. I call to you 'The Good Neighbors', I call to 'The Fair Folk', to those known as simply as 'The Folk', and I call to the God that resides in this place hear me for I request your favor if you so choose to be moved by my words. I remember my sister butting in to ask what happen. Mom just smiled and answered with. "I blinked and then he was just standing there. This lead to the rapid-fire assault of questions aimed at my mom. What did he look like? What did you ask for? Did you get it? Where is he now? How come we never met him? Did he not want us or loves us? Is there a way for us to talk to him? The only question that my brother ask was probably the most important, What did it cost you?

There are times where I wish I didn't know the answers to these questions particularly the last one. My mom said our dad just popped out of nowhere in front of her looking like an extra from Braveheart I kid-you-not. Seems like mom's genes bread truly in the looks department. Because going by the description of our dad you would never know that we're mixed we don't look like it at all. It seems our father was a mountain of a man standing 6ft 6in tall. He had long red hair with a beard and he was carrying a cauldron on his Back. He had a sword in one hand, a club in the other, and on his hip was a harp made out of oak. He wore a short plaid tunic that left his legs bare, metal plates of armor adored his shoulders, while his wrists were cuffed in bronze. Also, there was blue tribal warpaint on his biceps, hand, and his face. On his feet was leather calf boots top in fur. So, yeah the Braveheart reference totally made sense.

As for what she asked for and did she get it, yeah she did you see our mama was dying. At the age of 17, my mom was diagnosed with an extremely rare blood disorder. And It was only a matter of time before she lost the fight she was waging against it. At the age of 23, when she didn't think she would make it to 24, she decided to see the world or as much as she possibly could before It was no longer an option. Which led her to be standing in the middle of the night in front of a guy who said he was Dagda, The Good God, and The All-Father Haughey just too name a few of his titles. Our father at the height of his power was the god of time, magick, fertility/sex, agriculture, manliness, strength, and wisdom.

So what did my mom ask for? Simply more time, there was so much she wanted to do. She wanted to marry, have kids, see them grow up, and have kids of their own but this wasn't possible with her illness. That's what she told our father anyway. Our father decided he would grant her this. But, only if our mom gave one more thing as an offering. Our mom Admitted that she was afraid she would not get the time that she so desperately wanted, what could she have to offer a God. My mom said she stood up and gave a sad smile and told him she had nothing that was worthy to give to him. All I can do is humbly ask what can I offer that you would find fitting. No lie this is the moment when my dad asked my mom to be her baby daddy. Seeing that we exist we know she said yes. They had a small disagreement on the number of kids. My dad wanted to keep at it until she had a son. See, here's the problem with that, the order of births in my family has been consistent for the last 10 generations. The women in our family firstborn is always a male followed by two daughters. The men in my family always father a daughter as their firstborn followed up by two sons. The pattern just repeats for anyone who has more than three kids. So agreeing to stop after a son was born wasn't something she wanted to do. She had been an only child and knew how lonely it could be, she did not want that for my brother. Seeing as our father wasn't bothered by the number they agreed to Have three kids in a three-year interval.

My mom reassured us that our father so desperately wanted to be there for us when we were younger. The only reason we hadn't met our father at that time is that he didn't have the strength to leave, In Ireland, no one prays to the old Gods anymore. Prayer and belief that's where the true strength of all gods is found. He was only around still because one, he did not wish to fall into complete slumber and spend his days in the other world like most of the old Gods do. Two, the people of Ireland even if they didn't pray to the old gods still keep them alive through the retelling of history and of folklore. My mother told us that on her trip to see our father before my sister was conceived. He told her his children will be special, Gods among man and that he will love us even if we were not. He told her that he would not be able to leave Ireland as he so chooses. Certain things had to come to pass before it could happen he only told her of two. When the blood of The golden Queen spills on the soil where his blood dwells. Only then may I retrieve her. So that heart and soul can reunite. And the other was when the blood of she who is slim and fair, crowned in Laurel, named as the crowned queen calls out to me only then would he be restored.As for the price our mother had to pay it wasn't that high in her opinion. All our father asked for was that if someday could she find it in her heart to love him and that she and the kids take the name Haughey to honor him. Mom said she found it easy to give him this especially when he was so easily handing her all of her hopes and dreams.

So you're probably anxious to find out exactly what we are capable of well, let's give you the rundown. The powers we displayed turned out to be a weird variant of things my father was God of or the items he with carried him.

Roderick kinda got the powers of father's harp which could control men's emotions and change the seasons. I say kinda Because Roderick had a few drawbacks. Being able to control others emotions came at the price of his own being Muted. The only way to tell what my brother is feeling is to you know him well enough to read his body language or, if he flat out tells you what he's feeling. Somehow my brother's emotions got linked to the weather. Anytime he experienced an emotion to an extreme degree it displayed itself as a disruption in the weather.That ability has been trying to expand lately. Roderick, he used to work as an elementary school P.E.Teacher but not anymore he quit the day we met our father.

Shayla a small part of her power came from father's cauldron that he carried. Its called the un-dry cauldron for it was never empty. it was said to bring people back to good health. Most of her power came from father's club which sometimes was a staff It holds the power over life and death. Legend says that father could kill nine men with one swing of his club and it took eight men just to carry it. It was also said that with the handle he could restore life. Basically, shes liken to Rogue of the X-Men just she doesn't have to touch you and she comes with an off and on a switch. My sister is able to see people life force but likes to call it Chi. She told me once that she thought Roderick's and I's Chi was the most brilliant she has seen as of yet. She doesn't have to take all of someone's Chi if she doesn't want to. But she does have to see it in order to anchor on and harvest it. The Chi that she collects is then stored within herself for later usage in healing. My sister's powers come with a few drawbacks of their own. Shayla is a nurse and had to learn the hard way that she cannot save everyone using her gift. She had to learn that there was going to be people she could not save. That sometimes all she could do was ease their suffering. Her Chi sight or alt sight ability came with a pretty big downside as well. While using it she is blinded to her surroundings she only sees in the colors of people's Chi. After harvesting said, Chi, her vision is slightly impaired. Which means the more people she is trying to gather Chi from increases the time she uses her ability, therefore, increasing the damage done to her sight. Fortunately the damage is temporary but still, it's not something she likes to experience on the regular. She does get around it a little bit by turning the ability off as soon as she starts to harvest Chi successfully. But It can be kinda hard with multiple people. After meeting our father she starts using her gift more to help our brother, she took on a more of a take one give one attitude.

As for me, my Dad's power over time, wisdom, and magic decided to wrap itself up into a pretty little bundle then present itself is something new. Rodrick and Shayla decided to name it Swaying, lame right? I know but it is what it is. So, the gist of it is that I have sway over events as well as people. I use my ability in time and magic to see what is going to happen in someone's future. I then use the wisdom and knowledge gained from what I've seen to sway things to my liking. Now there are some downsides to my ability as well. One thing is it is incredibly hard to sway events in my family's future. I only look when they ask me to, no need to be nosy right? Even then I don't see everything You could say it's like trying to read in a poorly lit room without your glasses. The only time it comes in clearly is when it affects us all. My gift works two way the first one allows me to do a quick peek three days into the future. This is what I use when I need to know which horse to bet on or when my siblings want to be to take a peek for them. Hey don't judge me, neither my siblings nor myself are paying off student loans. The second one is when I need to look further than three days. I don't do it very often because I have some pretty big drawbacks in my opinion. In order to use it, I have to want to, accidental touches will not trigger me seeing someone's future. I have to have skin to skin contact for an extended amount of time holding hands works and allows me to look a week into someone's future. The more skin that is in contact the further I can look into someone's future. The furthest amount of time that I have swayed was two months. It was an ex-boyfriend things had been odd with us and I wanted to know why. So, when he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek while shirtless I took the chance to take a peek. Found out he would be cheating on me with some sausage wallet repeatedly for the next two months. It was from this incident that I learned that for every month I view I'm without any of my powers for a week. A by-product of being able to sway events In people's individual futures has given me the ability to sway individuals themselves. So, in essence, your loyalties lay wherever and with whoever the hell I want them to. After meeting our father we all changed and I took an oath that day; May all our enemies sway for me under the might of the Haughey.

Hi Tennyo here

And that was chapter one folks got one maybe two chapters of character development/small bit more of backstory before we head off to Bon Temps.I don't really like when stories just jump in and I have no idea what's going on with the characters unless there's a crap ton of flashbacks. Which I don't really care for those either so I'm trying to avoid that.

Updates: I'm gonna try one chapter every two weeks there may be times where I post more than that but no promises

Chapter the two guys we will find out how and why they meet their dad. Also, please leave any thoughts or feelings on this chapter as well as questions or constructive criticism. Drop a line in the comment section


	2. Wrapped in sorrow

Kayla's Pov

The day we met our father was a day wrapped in sorrow, It was the day our mom, Orla Haughey was murdered. My beautiful mother who had just had her 50th birthday three days prior was gunned down in her office in Brooklyn. I didn't understand why or how this could happen our mother held no ill will against anyone. In fact, she worked to help homeless, battered, and underprivileged women get the skills that they would need for jobs so that they could get out of harmful environments.

So when my brother, sister, and I went to pick her up to take her out to celebrate her birthday and the upcoming Mother's Day. We received quite a shock, when we entered her office and found it in total chaos papers were scattered around the room, tables were overturned, as pictures lay broken on the floor from where they had been ripped from the walls. There in the midst of all the destruction, a man, we later realized as our father, wept as he clung to our mom's lifeless body rocking slightly as he held her. There will never be enough words in the English language to describe the amount of sorrow I felt at that moment. I have to call the police, I thought as I struggled to push back the sorrow and grief, I need to be strong or I wouldn't be of any use to anyone. I look over at Shayla as I reached into my bag for my phone. She had tears running down her face as she shook her head in disbelief, her hand covered her mouth as she tried to muffle the sounds of her grief. I looked over a Roderick and all thoughts of finding my phone to call 911 came to a halt. There stood my brother with eyes closed, jaw clenched, with hands tightly balled by his side. I took a step backward as small sparks started arcing around his hands as I watched a breeze pick up around him. I could smell the ozone, you know that sweet pungent zing you smell as the winds pick up and the clouds roll in moments before a storm, it was so strong I could damn near taste it. I looked back at Shayla she was also staring at him shocked.

"Son, calm down or you may cause harm to your sisters they are standing too close to you for you to be in such a state," the man said. I turn my head to look over at the man still holding our mom. The question must've been written on my face because before I could put it into words he answered that yes, he was our father. I walked over to Roderick and place my hands on his face, he opens his eyes and looked down at me. I have never seen such anger or grief in my brother's eyes before. We will get through this because we have to. So, I need you to be strong with me I can't do it alone. I need you in control, so I can call the police, they cant see you like this, he just gave me a small nod of his head. I took one of Shayla's hands and gave it a small squeeze as I pulled her over to us, as we look back at our father. With a smile coated in despair,"This is not how we wanted to meet you," Shayla said as we walked over to where he sat with our mother on the floor. I knelt down and ran my fingers through mama's hair, trying so desperately to comprehend how someone could take the life of such a kind-hearted individual. As I looked up at my father I felt his fingers gently brush my cheek I hadn't even realize I had started to cry. "Not to be rude but, I thought you were stuck in Ireland how are you here?"As we quietly awaited his answer, he looks down at our mother before he spoke. "The golden queen has fallen, she must be laid to rest in the arms of her God for evermore." I stared at him as he laid her down placing a kiss on her head and as he stood up he whispered: "Soon my wife my queen we will never part again." I looked at him and asked, " Did she know, all these years did she know it would end like this?" "Yes, and no" he answered with fire in his eyes. In my name and with my power bring down the fury of the god's promise me, my children, you will not let this act go unpunished."He said as he faded away.

It was hours later that we were released from the police station. It seems that mom had made herself an enemy of the local crime syndicate. Turns out Mom was causing them to lose money by helping the girls and they didn't appreciate it. After a few of their warnings went unheeded they decided to do away with the problem. The police had no hard evidence to link the suspect to the crime and with everyone too scared to speak up the case ran cold. So, three days after her murder in a small rain-soaked ceremony 50-year-old wife and mother of three, Orla Haughey was laid to rest on mothers day. A week later we started on a path that changes all who journeyed down it. Because there's no turning back on the road called vengeance and no second-guessing once you take the title of Judge, Jury, and Executioner.

It was learning the name of the man that placed the hit on our mom that started us on the journey of retribution. Matteo"Scotty" Ramono was the name given to us by one of the women my mom had once helped. The gathering storms that Brooklyn had been experiencing since the death of our mother due to my brother's rage and anger only intensified with this information. Scotty Ramono the two-bit godfather-wanna-be, He had no idea what kind of hellfire he had unleashed upon himself. As we sat at my brother's dining room table we planned to destroy everything Scotty held dear. I wanted him to feel the pain of seeing everything that he loved burn and turn to ashes. Our father swore us to vengeance, it was such an easy thing to promise the life of the man no, the monster that took our mother. The One person that could keep us grounded, that anchored us to normality, who soothed our worries when our powers became too much, shielded us from the whispers and harsh words, and told us even if we were different she still loved us with everything she was and would ever be. So come hell or high water we would bring him and all who played a part in tearing her away from us to their knees, we would show no mercy while we tear their world asunder.

After finishing up our plans we headed to the living room to catch the news or what was left of the segment. Just when I thought the world had nothing else to throw at me there on the TV was a stern looking blonde lady to prove me wrong. "Not to be rude or anything but I'm really starting to hate the month of May," I said as I look over at my brother and sister. "Did that lady just say what I thought she said?" Shayla asked. "Vampires, did she just say vampires are coming out of the got damn shadows?" she said pointing at the tv. I look at Roderick then back at Shayla."Yes?" It came out more like a question than an answer. I glanced over at Roderick he shook his head ever so slightly he was bracing up for a rant of epic proportions. My eyes snap back to my sister she had now started to pace quickly back and forth here it comes I thought. "What the actual fuck, vampires are real you've got to be shitting me what the hell else is out there, what's next Yeti?" she asked as she tossed her hands in the air. Rodrick calmly asked her "Don't you think you're being a little bit hypocritical or maybe a lot?" Shayla, I said "Honey did you forget that we're demigods?" she glared at me as she stomped her way to the couch and plopped down. "Their asses better not fucking sparkle, Lord, why couldn't it have been werewolves instead," she says. She turned her attention back to the Vampires spokeswoman as she continued to speak about Tru Blood, the synthetic blood created by the Japanese and with its creation vampires could now live out in the open. "Shayla please tell me you're not still hung up on that team Jacob B.S.?" Roderick asked. I guess we're not the strangest thing on the block anymore I said. "I'll see you guys later I got some things to put in motion, I wonder just how crazy the future is going to get?"I asked as I got up to leave.

Tennyo here

Well, guys, that's ch.two for ya ch. three I will start the merging of my OC characters into the true blood universe as they make their way down south


	3. Parting of ways

So there is a time skip of two years in this chapter bringing us up into the True Blood timeline maybe a month or so early. I don't have a beta so let me know if you catch anything I may miss. As always vote comment share

Kayla p.o.v

I grin to myself as the light over my slot machine begins to flash signaling that I had won the jackpot. As I'm clicking through the on-screen prompts to transfer my winnings to my cash out card my phone rings. "Hello, Big bro whatcha need?" I said. "Sis, whatever you are doing right now I need you to wrap it up and come home don't stop for any reason do you understand?" He asked "Shit, I'm at the casino I'll cash out my card and be home in about an hour see you soon,"I said. "I hope you won a lot because we may need it," he said before ending the call. I cash out and head to the exit as I'm about to leave I'm stopped by security. Guys, I already know what you are going to ask so let me make this easy for you," I sighed in frustration. "No, I'm not a card counter, No, I'm not working with or for anyone, No, I don't have any tech that messed with the machines, and Yes, I'm really just that lucky," I said all sassy. As I move to go around them his partner grabs my hand. I shake my head as I look down at our hands. I really didn't want to do this but it is what it is, I turn and grab the first security guy hand. "Guys, come on you can trust me. I'm not running a con or anything, you believe me don't you?" They nod their head in agreement. "Okay, now what I need for you fellas to do for me is inform your boss that this was all a misunderstanding on his part, also not to worry I won't be back to win any more of his money so no need to fear," I said as I use my gift to sway them to my side of things.

I pull up and head into our townhouse in Chelsea we have been living here for a year and a half, I love the large windows and curved stairway that lead to the front door It was a really nice place. It had a very modern feel with 3beds,3baths, 4 floors and that's not including the rooftop terrace in the pool in the basement. I found out that the previous owner had been swindled out of it because of that bastard Matteo. Well, He was foolish enough to put it up for auction trying to turn a quick profit but, between my brother and I using our gifts we practically got it for free.

I shut the door behind me and walk down the hall shouting as I went,"Guys I'm home where ya at?" "Quit all your hollering we are in the living room,"I hear my sis yell. I make my way to the living room to find the unsuspected scene of, Shayla on one end of the couch with her feet tucked under her and Roderick on the other end with his feet propped up on the coffee table. But here's the unsuspected part, there standing by the window overlooking the street was our father. "Old man what are you doing here," I said making my way over to him. "Hello, an iníon is óige"(Youngest daughter) he said turning towards me. "Oh hell, is that blood on you!" I rush over to him "Are you hurt, where is the blood coming from?" I was in full panic mode now. I look over at Shayla "get your ass off that damn couch and come heal dad," I said to her. "How are you two just sitting there so calmly doing nothing?"As I look at the two of them. "It's not his blood it's mom's," said Rodrick in that monotone voice of his. "that one sentence left me shook, what does he mean by that's mom's blood dad, how is that possible?"I asked barely above a whisper. "My daughter when was the last time you saw me." "Not including the dreams where you come to chat, so the last time I physically saw you would be the day we found mom murdered two years ago," I answered him. "But I'm still living in that day, you forget my child time yields to me," he said. "Is this the reason you call me home Roderick?"I asked as I stare at his expressionless face. No, I called you home because we have 72 hours to leave the state, or the vampire king of New York city is going to send his underlings to end us in retaliation for what we did to Matteo," he answered. "Why would he care?" "Matteo was a little boy playing gangster, he took our mother away from us, and you know he didn't get damn near what he deserved!" I Spat out as I walked over to the fireplace.

"Matteo was one of his human descendants," dad said. Well hell, what are we supposed to do we didn't keep any of the blood money that we got while taking down Matteo, and Kayla only gambles enough so we can keep living in this part of town together" Shayla said pulling at her hair. "OK, so we've pissed off the local vampire king why has he not tried to flat out kill us?" I question."Because he's old-school Italian mob and believes you never go after someone's mother, you may need to rough one up but you don't take them out," he said. "He knows Matteo brought this upon himself for crossing that line, seeing as he can't let us go Scott free this is what he's decided," Shayla said.

Eochaid p.o.v

"I have houses already set up for you,"I Flicked my wrist and three manilla envelopes appeared on the coffee table. Unfortunately, Shayla, you have to stay with one of your siblings for a while, your house isn't finished at the moment. "Why are you splitting us up?" My youngest asked. The three of you can't stay together it would attract too much attention to you too quickly and it would not end well. I chose to interfere with the pathways of time because it would let you live the longest and grow the most. Now, Shayla whoever you decide to stay with you can't stay with them more than two months. Don't worry you guys are able to visit each other. Dangerous things lay ahead in your futures my children. I look over to my youngest "more so for you my daughter so many troubling things I see," I say to her. "The path I have set for you I did so to test you and help you find growth with your gifts and as a person," I said as I made eye contact with each of them. "Go over the papers in the envelope with your name on it there's a letter in each that is for your eyes only," I said. "I must go now, but know that your mother and I love you and I will help you as I can,"I say to them as I merge back into my proper timeline.

Kayla p.o.v

"I wonder if I'll be able to do that too someday," I say to no one in particular. I look at Shayla who was craning her neck to look around the room. "What are you doing?" giving her a weird look. " I was just trying to see where future you, who learns how to do that would pop up and be like, oh honey, Y'all have no idea the trouble I could cause," she said laughing. "Shut up and hand me my envelope," I said as I walked over and sat between them. "Well, it looks like I'm moving to Shreveport Louisiana, but I can't move into my house yet because it seems the ex-wife was not pleased that her husband got it in the divorce, she did quite a bit of damage to the windows among other things so it needs a bit of fixing up," Shayla stated. Lord, some people be doing too much. I look over at Roderick "so where you headed?" "Monroe Louisiana," he said handing me some photos of his place.

"Nice, I wonder where dad got the money for these places," I said thinking out loud. "Hey, how many beds and bathrooms do you have Roderick?"I asked still looking at the photos of the kitchen and living room. "4bedrooms~3baths ~3238 ft. why?" All smiles I answer "just making sure that I have a room no worries,"I hand him back his photo as I lend over to look at Shayla's as she flips through them. Wow, dad went all out when he picked these houses. "I know right, 4bedrooms ~5baths ~6,190 ft. I see why it's going take some time to fix up look at all these windows, that crazy heifer must have been out there all night breaking shit, She said handing me her photos. Well damn, I hope my place is as nice or I'm gonna feel like the red-headed stepchild I said looking down at a picture of a covered patio. The next picture of one bathroom had to call dibs. The house overall seems very calming with it warm lighting and soothing earthy tones I liked it.

"Dad has good taste, come on let see what he picked out for you", said Roderick. I open my envelope and pull out the paperwork I set the photos aside as I skimmed over the details of the house. "Seems I'm moving to Bon Temps Louisiana the house only has 2bedroom~1bath~1,990 ft. with a pond in the main house area, it also has a mother-in-law suite with a pool," I said. "Well, it sounds small but nice," Shayla said as she grabs the photos. Oh wow, I love it lets trade!" she said as she spreads the photos out on the coffee table for us to see. Roderick looks down at the photos on the table, "Well I feel like I'm being underappreciated as his firstborn and only male child." he said looking up at us. "Boy please!your house is nice also it is the second largest might I remind you,"I said as I gave him a little push. I look at the pictures of what would be my new home wow, this is just wow, I didn't know what to say. Sorry, sis, there would be no trades happening today this place is perfect," I said going back over the floor plan and photos.

"I guess all we really need to do now is put this place on the market, pack up the things we want to take with us, toss or ship the rest to our new places, and buy tickets for flights to Louisiana did I miss anything?" i asked as I put my papers away. "Yeah, how much do we need so we can get all that done quickly, also just how much did you win today?"Shayla asked. "I had to cut it short so, I only got 500 out of them," I said. Really you slacking sis, what you gambling without using your power now?"She asked looking at me confused. "No, and when I said 500 I meant 500k like I would waste my time on $500" I laughed.

Later that night as we sat around the table eating a white cheese chicken lasagna that Roderick was nice enough to cook, I wonder just how dangerous things would get for me in the coming future. I was so tempted to take a peek ahead, but I didn't want to be without my powers plus we all agree to not use them as much as we do here. I think Shayla will have the hardest time trying to keep people from noticing something different about her. Rodrick should be ok, he hasn't created a weather anomaly inside since mom passed away, I mean no one is going to blame a sudden change in weather outside on him. For myself, I'm just planning on not using as much as I usually would. I mean I'm moving to a small town where nosy people ask you about everything except what your Social Security number is. I'm going to miss New York city where the people could care less.

Well, guys, that was chapter 3 I hope you liked please comment vote and share. Next chapter Kayla will be in Louisiana I'm going to use the timeline that I got from Sookie Stackhouse Southern vampire mystery's companion book, which has her meeting Bill in July. Kayla is going to show up in Bon Temp in June and just get to know the main characters bit. Also feel free to message me your


	4. Headed to the bayou

Well here we are chapter 4, I was up all night because this chapter was just bugging me. Sorry for any errors I may have missed. Remember share, vote, and comment.

Kayla's p.o.v

'Thank you for flying Delta for your New York to Baton Rouge flight. The local date and time is Friday, June 5th,2:16 pm, you may now exit the cabin,' the flight attendant said over the P.A. system.

I pull out my phone, power it up, grab my carry-on and head for the exit. I was so glad that I was able to get a first-class seat so I could exit quickly.

'Thanks for flying Delta I hope you enjoy your stay in Louisiana,' the flight attendant said as I exited.

I called Shayla as I made my way to baggage claim. 'Hey Shayla, I wanted to let you and Roderick know I made it to Baton Rouge. Also are you guys still flying out tomorrow as planned.' I said as soon as she picked up.

'Glad you made it safely and yes we are. Oh, by the way, Roderick got the place on the market the realtor thinks we may get somewhere between 3.6 million apiece. The moving company that is delivering our stuff said it should be there the day after tomorrow,' she explained.

'So on Monday I'll get my things?'I asked

'Nope, I sent your box to my place. I thought I'd save some money by bringing it with me when I come to your house. But it will have to wait until after I set up my place and see what's left to fix and how long it's gonna take, so maybe a day or two after.' She said.

'Oh, okay that makes sense,' I said.

'Yeah, I thought so too, you know it's going to be strange living apart.'

'Mama always kept us together in fear of someone discovering what we could do. She was always so scared that someone would take us away,' I said.

'Dad said this is for the best I don't think he would lie to us or put us in harm's way if it could be avoided,' she said.

Sis, I'm not going to lie I'm worried about the trouble he said is coming my way,' I said as I grabbed a luggage cart.

'Kayla, you would be a fool if you didn't worry and mama didn't raise any fools. Just so you know, I did manage to get a hold of the guy who's been looking after your house, he said that the utilities and cable are on, a guy would be by in regards to the pool tomorrow, also that he was leaving Internet and phone set up to you.'

'Well, I've got my suitcases now I'm headed to pick up my car anything else I need to know before I hang up.'

'No, not that I can think of. I love you I'll talk to you later.'

'Okay, I love you too and give Roderick my love, bye,' I reply before hanging up.

~Car dealership~

After going through and signing the last of an unimaginable amount of paperwork with Mr. Johansen, as well as dealing with Sharon the sales assistant and her unbelievably cheery disposition, I was beyond ready to go.

'Ms. Haughey here's your keys, your bags are in the trunk, and your car is parked right out front. I hope you like it the team put a lot of love and hard work into getting it the way it is now,' She said still smiling.

'Thank you I'm sure I will, I really must be going now it was a pleasure.' I take my keys as Mr. Johansen leads me outside to my car.

'If you have a moment one of the restoration team will go over some of the things that were done on the car. If not you can find a detailed list of the info in the glove box,' He informed me.

'Okay, thanks.'

'Well, it has been a pleasure, please tell your father to call us for any of his future purchasing needs,' he said as he turned and left, leaving me in front of my car.

'Oh lord, what was that old man thinking?' I said as I searched my purse for the letter from him label car. I opened it reading over it once then again before bursting with laughter. I didn't know whether to go inside and hug or smack whoever didn't see the need to explain to my dad about classic cars.

My dearest daughter,

If you're reading this then you have received the car that I purchased for you. Seeing as I want you to keep a low profile I decided not to buy one of the newer models of the Camaro which the dealer told me was one of the best cars on the lot. Well, I don't know much about cars so I'll have to take his word for it. But I did tell him that I wanted the oldest model he had on hand, he assured me that what he had in mind would be perfect after a bit of fixing up because it was a pretty old model. I'm sorry if you would have liked something a lot newer and eye-catching, I was promised that even though it was from the earlier years it's still a great car.

With love, your Father

My dad had just got me a car that I would never be able to go low key in anywhere. I was just given the keys to a 1968 Camaro Z28 black on black with white racing stripes, It was a fucking beauty and it was all mine. I run my fingers from the trunk to the driver's door, I quickly open it, get inside, and start it up.

'Listen to my baby purr, I think I'm going to call you Night Fury,' I said running my hand along the dash. I mean you take one look at this car and you can't help but think it's sex on wheels.

~Bon Temps~

By the time I pull up and park at a place called Marlette's it had been nearly six hours since I had eaten and that was on my flight. I open the car door as I'm getting out I grab my purse and keys.

'This may be a small town Kayla but leaving your key in the car is always a no-no,' I said to myself.

I smooth down my mustard yellow floral summer dress after I lock the door I turn and give the place a once-over, looking through the window it seems busy. I open the door and head on into the diner thinking this place either has really good food or it was the only option around. As the door shuts behind me, a hush falls over the place, I felt like I had walked into a flash mod rehearsal, with how everyone stopped to stare for a moment before they started whispering. I just shook my head and went to sit down at one of the booths, I gave a small smile to the two guys at the table adjacent to me. I sit down and grab the menu that was tucked behind the condiments as I'm looking over the menu I hear them talking about me, like for real, rude!

'Well, she's a pretty little thing ain't she,' one of them said with a heavy accent, taking a guess I would say Cajun.

'I'm not that little I'm 5'6 that's above average thank you very much,' I mumble under my breath, they keep on talking I guess they don't think I can hear them.

'You think Jason will make a go at her,' At this being said they both started laughing.

'Hoyt, now that was a dumb question. She's pretty, doesn't look like she lives around here, and would be a step away from his usual. One of the first things Jason is going to do is see if she's legal or asks how long she's in town for.

'You're right Rene that's Jason all the way' Hoyt said.

'Now the real question is will she fall for Jason's B.S.,' said the now identified Rene.

I look around for a waiter or a waitress to see, who I'm guessing was Hoyt nodding in agreement to what Rene had said. They were both nice looking, I guess if you were into Hoyt's tall, adorable, and I was raised on a farm all of my life vibes he was giving off. Or Rene's easy smile, dark hair, and laidback vibes. Well, if I'm not helped in the next couple of minutes I'll wave someone down, I thought as I look back down at my menu.

'The Lafayette burger sounds pretty good with Cajun fries' I said quietly to myself.

It is. Hi, I'm Sam Merlette owner of Merlette's Bar Grill. Sorry for the wait we are a little swamped so I'll be taking your order.

'Ok then, I would like the Lafayette burger med well, with Cajun fries, a Cola, a side of ranch, and no ketchup or tomatoes please,' i said giving my order quickly.

'Got it, I'll go put your order in and I'll be back in a moment with your cola,' He reads my order back before he turns and walks away.

Taking a glance over at Hoyt and Rene I notice someone else had them at there their table. I couldn't hear all of what they were saying as it had gotten loud. But what I could piece together was that the new guy was trying to find some dude so he could check out the engine in his car. Well, I must have looked too long, because here he comes.'

'Hi, I'm Jason Stackhouse. I haven't seen you before you're not from here are you?' he said sitting down across from me.

'No, I'm not I just arrived in town this evening,' I say.

'Cool, where are you from if you don't mind me asking and are you staying or just passing through.'

'I'm from New York and I'll be staying a while,' I said as I look at his table to see Hoyt shaking his head and Rene laughing. I look back at Jason to see him motioning for them to come over. I give them a small smile to show that I didn't mind as they got up and came over to sit with us.

'These two guys are Hoyt Fortenberry and Rene Lenier guys this lovely young lady here is the newest resident of Bon Temps. Well hell, what ya say your name was again' he asked

'Hi, Hoyt and Rene I'm Kayla Haughey nice to meet you,' I said as Sam came over with a few drinks on a tray.

'Hey Sam we found the owner of that place you been watching,' Jason said before taking a sip of his beer.

So you're Ms. Haughey I was expecting you sometime tomorrow,' he said placing his tray at his side.

Yup, that's me. I had to come down early to get my car from Baton Rouge and thanks for getting everything turned on,' I said smiling up at him.

'Well, looks like your foods ready I'll go grab that for you. After you're done I'll get your keys and take you over to your place, the road is a bit hard to find,' he said before heading towards the kitchen.

I turned my attention back to the guys as they started going on about some team making it to state this year. Lord, please don't let them start asking me sports questions.

'So, Kayla, you follow any teams,' Hoyt asked me.

'I umm...' I trail off.

'Here's your food, enjoy.' Sam said he sets my plate in front of me

'Wow, this looks great,' I say grading my burger to a bite.

'Hey, Sam, kiss the chef for me because this burger is hella delicious,' I said before taking another bite as he walks away.

Sookie pov

'Hey, Lafayette, do you know who that girl is over there with my brother and them,' I asked as I stood by the service window that looked into the kitchen where danced around as he cooked.

'Damn Sook, I don't know every hookah that comes up in here. She's probably some heifer Jason had sex with or is trying to have sex with, you know your sexy ass brother is a hoe,' he says as he continues to cook.

'Shoot I was just asking' I said as I turn to greet Sam.

'Hey, Sam, it sure is crazy tonight' I said with a smile.

'Sure is, it would have helped if Maudette and Arlene had been here that's for sure. Hell, I'm just glad it has slowed down' he said while looking over at my brother.

'Maybe you should hire a part-timer,' I said

'Maybe, I'll think about it' he said not really paying me any mind. He was still focused on my brother and that girl. I wonder if he's interested in her or something, I use my telepathy to listen in on his thoughts.

I hope she doesn't fall for Jason's B.S...takes lot of money to build something like that from the ground up... I can see why Jason is trying...she is beautiful nothing like the girls he's used to...somethings odd about her can't put my finger on it...wonder if her sister is just as beautiful as she is.

'Hey, Sam, do you know that girl over there with my brother' I ask.

Oh, that's Kayla Haughey owner of the house I've been taking care of.

'What do you know about her. I mean, why would anybody want to move to Bon Temp if they didn't have to' I asked.

Not much, I do know that her father built that place for her. He said that he had hoped it would be done before June the 3th for her 23rd birthday which was her but they missed it by a day, she's the youngest of three and is from New York City her sister called from there today to check and see if the place was ready for them.

'Damn Sam that's not what you call not much' said Lafayette.

'Hookah what Jason them thinking about'

'Lafayette there is no way I'm going to listen in on that horndog that I have for a brother while he's trying to pick up some girl.'

'She got a point there no telling what she may find in there,' Sam said laughing.

'Y'all no fun hookahs'

Well, I need to go grab her house key looks like she about finish with her food. Oh, Lafayette, she told me to kiss the chef for her because her burger was "hella delicious" he said before heading to his office.

'I think me and baby-girl may get along just fine, you sure you don't want to take a peak Sook' he said tapping the side of his head.

'I have to get back to my tables,' I said walking away.

Back w/Kayla

'Man, that was great I need to bring my sister here for sure,' I said as I pushed my empty plate away.

'Your sister is moving here too, I just don't see how Y'all trade New York City for Bon Temps. I think you're mighty pretty but I'm also starting to think your crazy for moving here' he said with a shake of his head and a laugh.

'Well, thanks I guess I'll take the compliment but I'll disregard the rest of what you said Jason,' giving him a blank stare.

Well, guys, I'll be seeing you around, Night Fury and I need to be getting on to my new home.

'Night Fury? Is that like your dog or something'

'No, Hoyt, that's just what I decided to call my car,' I said.

'Whatcha driving' asked René

'Probably Camry or a mini something,' Jason said butting in.

'I'm going to find sam and pay, bye' I said grinning as I ignored the question and got up heading over to Sam by the bar.

'Hey, Sam, I'm all done and ready to go if you are, oh how much do I owe you for the meal' I asked as I lean against the bar.

'Okay, let me just get my car and meet you out front, and your food has been taken care of,' he said.

'Okay thanks' I said as I head out I stop and turn to Rene

'Hey Rene to answer your question, Night Fury just happens to be my 1968 Camaro Z28' I said before walking out the door, as I leave I hear Hoyt loudly saying.

'Hell, Jason, ain't that the car had you all hot and bothered'

~Home~

Thank God for Sam or I would have been lost, my place happens to be tucked away in almost 4 acres of wooded land. After calling Shayla, unpacking, setting up my room, plus all the traveling I did just to get here, I was just ready for a bath and bed I could deal with everything else tomorrow.

AN:

So that's chapter 4 sorry if I seem long-winded. I was up all night editing out bits and reworking thing trying to move things along. Sadly, this chapter still feels like a filler to me. Don't remember if I said this or not, but I'm going to use the year from the show which was 2009 is my research is correct, and the timeline from companion book I own for the book series. Sookie met bill on June 12th in the book so I'm emerging my characters into the storyline a little before that date. At first, I was going to have her in Bon Temps a month or so before Bill and Sookie meet but I realized that was crazy so I changed it to a couple so days. I'm working on picking up the pace of the story at the same time trying to add just the right amount of detail. This is my first story so please bear that in mind, thanks.

Tennyo


	5. Romeo meets Juliet

An: this chapter will be Shayla's pov there may be one or two brief pov changes, but for the most part it's all Shayla

Shayla p.o.v

I look over at Kayla as she goes on about a burger she had last week. Honestly, I'm barely listening; I'm more focused on my letter from dad.

My daughter, it is with a heavy heart that I write you. As you know I have the power over time, what you may not know is that I can see, travel, and change the paths or the multiverse that every choice made makes. But some events let's call them anchors if you will, they hold the multiverse paths in place and keep it from collapsing into its self. They cannot be undone to do so would only cause more harm, but it is possible to add things to them to create more pathways from the anchors. It seems that in my sorrow and anger over your mother's murder I made a choice which leads you and your siblings on a path of vengeance. This choice has created an anchor that centers around your sister. The pathways that are tethered to the anchor are possible futures that will only lead her to physical or mental destruction or both and this I cannot except. The anchor is the meeting between her and the blond waitress; this woman has death, danger, and misfortune as her shadow. I was able to push back their meeting by having her live in the same town all path were she is not living there lead to her death. I know you're thinking why not tell her, her power is similar to mine, yes and no she will someday be able to do this and much more, but she has to make it to that moment first. And letting her know would end up with her being exposed as a nonhuman which would lead to trouble for the three of you. Also Do not get your brothers help on this if anything happens to either one of you Bon Temps will become a modern Roanoke. It is your presence in the anchor event that will open up new pathways by you being there you can sway her from paths that end in ruin or death for her. Only the first two or three weeks you're there will be crucial, so here is the first thing that needs to change under no circumstances are you or her to help pick up the glass or you both will be drained by the vampire that is present right then, or he waits to later. Do not let her help the waitress save the vampire. There are other things I need you to do, but I will tell them to you while you're in your dreamscape. My strength to sustain myself in this timeline is waning, so I will have to end this here as I still have to write your brother's letter. I'm sorry I've placed this burden upon your shoulders, but for family, we are willing to bear.

I turn my attention back to her as she is now on the subject of the guys she met there right now she's ranting about someone named Jason.

'Sis, I swear to dad he thought a few offhanded compliments and a smile would be enough to get into my pants, sis I hope this is not normal for around here, or I'm staying single' she said

'No, this Jason guy is used to dealing with easy girls most likely. He's not the type dad or Roderick would approve of,' I said.

'No worries there but I won't make myself into a liar, the guy is good looking but going off on how his friends spoke he's a love'em and leave'em type we'll we're here' she said giggling as we pulled up and parked in front of Merlotte's bar and grill.

I get out the car and watch the door as a ratty looking couple enters the place. 'Well, it seems that I'm overdressed,' I think looking over at Kayla as she locks the car ready to go inside Merlotte's.

'Why are you just standing there pouting for? come on let's head inside,' she said giving me an odd look.

I'm not pouting. I'm vexed at you for letting me leave the house dress like this. Look at me I'm dressed like I'm going to a V.I.P. meeting or something,' I said as I came around the car to stand in front of her.

'You look fine besides I happen to love that color on you it works well with your complexion, your makeup, and the braided crown you have your hair done in makes you look posh. So stop fussing, if I could get my natural hair to work with and not against me, I wouldn't need to flat iron it as must do. Do you know how much product I had to use to get this puffball, on the top of my head like this?' She asked with her hands on her hips staring me down.

Laughing 'Your right I should hush, I mean I so what if I'm overdressed for this place. At least what I'm wearing doesn't make me look like I'm in high school,' I continue to as I looked at my sister's clothes she was wearing a pair of flower printed overalls with a crop top paired the puffball ponytail screamed 90's to me.

'Oh come on let's get something to eat already,' she said heading inside with me trailing behind her chuckling.

Sookie's p.o.v.

'Onion rings and if you could drop a few on the floor...that's fine with me,' I said placing my order

Ooh! Sookie! Chicka-Chicka-bow-wow! You look like a porn star with that tan. You got a date?' he asked

'No! When I wear makeup, I get bigger tips!' I said as he laughed.

'Yes, girl, that's it. These damn rednecks are suckers for packaging.'

'And I get even bigger tips when I act like I don't have a brain in my head, but...if I don't...they're all scared of me,' I explain.

They aren't scared of you, honey child. They scared of what's between your legs.

'Lafayette! That's nasty talk! I won't listen to that,' I say to him as Arlene and Dawn joined us.

'What are we talking about,' I hear Dawn ask before I tune them out.

'Well heck I owe Sam 20 bucks looks like she didn't go back to New York,' I said to Lafayette.

'And it looks like baby-girl brought her sister too. Well, hell her sister is gorgeous too...I wonder if the brother got the family's great looks.'

'Is this the girl Rene said, Jason was falling all over himself for last week?' Asked Arlene.

'Yup, she the one with the puff in her hair. I bumped into her and her sister and the grocery store. I don't even swing that way, and I can see why she had Jason's nose wide open. Look at hookah she got them dark almond shaped eyes framed by long lashes giving her a natural sultry look with nice plump lips, and let's not forget the curvy figure with legs for days,' he said giving us a look as we watch them sit in my section.

'I guess you could call them both pretty,' Dawn said.

'Heifer ain't nobody says nothing about pretty, our asses said gorgeous, I guess we can call you blind and jealous,' he said to Dawn as I left to check on tables.

Shayla's Pov

'Kayla, what the name of...,' I trail off on what I was going to say as our waitress had shown up to take our orders.

'Hi, I'm Sookie, and I'll be your waitress tonight could I get you something to drink while you look over the menu,' she said with a megawatt smile on her face.

'No need we'll have two medium-well Lafayette burgers no tomatoes, side of fries, and a Sprite for my sister and a Coca-Cola for me you want anything else, Shayla?'

'No, what you ordered is fine,' I said.

'Well, I'll just put you all's order in and get those drinks for you, and I'll be right back, ' she said giving us another blinding smile.

I look up as I hear, 'So you girls are who everyone is talking about, I don't see what all the fuss is about if you ask me,' I stopped listening and started to watch Sookie chat with a pretty black woman at the bar they seemed close. I couldn't believe it when dad told me this blonde bundle of sunshine was a mind reader and would be the cause of so much trouble. I retune my attention to my sister and the rude lady, and I use that loosely across from us as she ripped her a new one.

Look here Mrs.Rat was it?

' It's Denise, Denise Rattay'

'Yeah, whatever don't work yourself up trying to wrap around what little you have left in that head of yours with what I'm doing. It would be in your best interest not to worry about how I got my house and car at all, but I'm going to go ahead and set you straight because that's how rumors get started. No, my house and car were not bought by my sugar daddy I don't have one, my father purchased it.'

Kayla, why are you even entertaining that? And as for you Denise honey we ain't what you want, need, or can handle, so I'm going to need you to focus on something else, ' I said as Sookie came over with our drinks.

'Is everything ok' she said standing between the two booths.

'Yeah just fine.' I answered

'Well, your food should be ready shortly.' she smiled and said before leaving again.

'Kayla, you know better than to bicker with people like that it's a waste of your time, besides science has yet to disprove if stupidity is infectious, ' I say with a chuckle.

'A vampire just walking to the bar.'

'Kayla, I don't want to suffer through one of your lousy jokes, please not tonight.' I love my sister, but lord knows she can muck up a punchline.

Damn it, Shay, will you take a glance over your shoulder and see for yourself.

Not what I expected I thought to myself; he was messy looking in my opinion. I looked him over as he walked to the booth in front of the Rattrays and sat down. He had dark eyes and hair long sideburns which were a bit much for me. I would say he was reasonably tall I guess. He wasn't unattractive be he wasn't someone that I would give a second glance. He sat there staring at what I at first thought was nothing until I followed his gaze to see he was in a stare-off with Sookie.

'Well, that's not awkward at all.' Kayla said slowly as Sookie a made her way over with our food.

'Here you ladies go, enjoy' she said as she placed our food in front of us then.

I grab my burger and take a considerably large bite. 'Kay, I think we should hire the guy that's cooking here, this is great' I said looking up at her.

'Kayla, would you quit being nosey and eat your food I don't want to hear you complain it's cold later on,' I said as I turn to see why she was staring. It was like watching Romeo meet Juliet knowing that all the while it would end in tragedy, I couldn't help but think as I watch Sookie interact with the vampire.

'Well, that was just painfully awkward think her smile could get any bigger.'she asked

'Kayla, be nice shes serving us you know better than to piss off the people that handle your food,' I said. After I downed the last of my soda, Sookie popped up a moment later.

'Would Y'all like a refill on your drinks'she asked.

'Sure' I said as I slide my glass over to her.

'Don't mind Sookie none, mister. She's crazy as a bedbug. Name's Mack Rattray, and this here is my wife, Denise.' I look over to see them staring at Sookie as they sit down with the vampire.

Sookie must have heard something very unpleasant in their minds because with a startled gasp she dropped our glasses sending shards of glass across the table.

'Oh I'm so sorry I'll get something to clean this up right away' she said before quickly heading to the bar.

I looked at Kayla 'don't you dare, it wouldn't be a good idea to risk cutting yourself with the company we have present' I whispered harshly to her. 'Come on we can reorder at the bar if you're still hungry' out the corner of my eye see the vampire discreetly sniff the air as he watched us walked pass to make our way to the bar. Well, that's one less thing on dads list to worry about tonight I think. I take a seat next to Kayla who is watching Sookie get chewed out by her friends.

Okay, okay, you spoke to him for, a minute! You don't know how many people he sucked the blood out over the last however many centuries he's been' her friend said.

'But Tara he's so not scary.'

'Sweet Jesus in heaven, Sookie he's a vampire!' Tara shouted

'Yeah, but synthetic blood has everything...'

'Sookie would you be willing to pass up all your favorite food and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?' asked Sam

I just shook my head as I watched Sookie roll her eyes at Tara before heading back to the booth with the Rattray's and Vampire. After getting a free drink and having our order replaced by sam. I look up to see Sookie pulling tara by the arm behind her. I look over at Kayla, to see she was trying to figure out what we had missed too.

'No, we don't! We don't have to go anywhere near that vampire!' Tara said snatching her arm from Sookie's hand.

'Tara, I am very disappointed in you and your small-mindedness.'

'Sookie! That vampire can take of himself. I promise you.'

Next thing we know Sookie is running out the door, Sam is right behind her, and Tara is manning the bar. I looked at Kayla who had started to chuckle.

'And I thought I might end up bored to tears in this town this place is hella entertaining' she said trying not to laugh outright.

'Think we should help her I mean we are a bit sturdier and better equipped than a lot of people.' she stops giggling to ask.

'No, dad would not take it very well if something happened to us because we were dumb enough to go chasing after someone we just met.'

It was maybe twenty minutes maybe more when Sookie came back with tells of how the Rats were draining the vampire out behind Merlotte's, how she managed to stop them, and that his name was Bill Compton. She also said he tried to get her to take the blood as thank you, not that Tara or Sam seemed to care.

We ended up staying near closing time due to Tara super strong drinks I felt like I drank five rum and cokes when I have only had two, so we wait longer to sober up a bit. I laugh as I watch as Tara strong-arm Sam into giving her a job as a bartender. I shook my head as Tara talked about mixing whiskey sour for her crazy mama since she was in first grade when a guy came up next to me at the bar.

'Hey, Sam, is my sister here?'

'No, Sookie already went home' Sam said as he walked away.

'Hi, Jason.' Tara greeted as he sat down.

Hey.

'Uh... My name is Tara. I've been your sisters best friend since kindergarten? I use to sleep over at your house for, like years' she said I tuned the rest of that awkwardness out. A moment later I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Hi, I'm Jason Stackhouse, and I don't think we have met before.

'Oh, I have heard about you, Jason Stackhouse' I said grinning

'All good things I hope' he said with a boyish grin of his own.

'Jason are you trying to pick up my sister now, we're close, but sharing is not caring in this situation.' Kayla said from behind me finally returning from the restroom for the third time it told her not to break the seal.

'Hey Kayla, I thought you changed your mind and went back to New York City' he said. Ouch, I thought as I looked at Tara that's got to hurt. He has known my sister for less than a week and remembered her, and where she was from, he's known Tara practically all her life, yet he forgets her damn.

'Hello, stranger' said one of the waitress she wrapper arms around Jason from behind while giving the rest of us the stink eye.

'Hey! Dawn look at you. You look great. How you been?' he said as he turned to look at her.

I looked at Kayla 'Sorry sis, but I'm going to give it to you it straight, it would be a waste of time with this one' I said nodding my head at Jason.

'Hey!! What ya mean by that' he said.

'Jason, honey you're cute I'll give you that, but you're not the kind of guy I see myself with, as a friend that may happen as someone I would date not so much. Besides, you're clearly accustomed to easy women which I am not' she said before turning to me.

'I'm ready to go when you are sis.'

'Well, it was nice meeting you all I'm sure we see each other around good night let's go, Kayla, ' I said before heading to leave.

(at Kayla's place)

I lay in bed wondering if I was going to get another visit from dad in the dreamscape so that he could add something else to his to-do list for me, I hope that's not the case. Well, tonight I managed to keep her from getting us both drained once when she was going to clean up the glass, and the other when she suggested we help Sookie with the vampire. I'm just glad that my sister has always been keen to take my advice or this could be way harder. I'm so happy she's not into Jason because that boy has heartbreaker written all over him and dad warnings about a killer would soon start targeting girls has been with. The only thing on my to-do list I find myself wondering if it was possible to do is keeping our powers under wraps. Dad wants them kept hidden as long as possible, or until we have protection against those willing to use or harm use. Oh well, I'll think about it tomorrow was the last thing I remembered thinking before falling to sleep.

An:

It took me a while on this chapter mainly because I'm working three jobs with only one day off. So it was hard for me to find the time to write. It also leaves no time at all for me to plan out a chapter, so I'm flying by the seat of my pants on this. For any who are wondering I didn't go into detail on Sookie saving bill because I didn't feel it was needed and I want to focus more on the siblings povs. Well, that's all for now until next time. Also is there are any mistakes in this chapter, please forgive me I try to edit before I post but I don't always catch everything.

Remember to vote/fav share and comment.


End file.
